Robo-Cone Zombie
|first seen = Far Future - Day 5 |flavor text = Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket.}} Robo-Cone Zombie is a mechanized walker that appears in Far Future. It has enough health to survive an attack from instant kills like Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. A Plant Food powered blast from Citron can instantly kill it, although it blocks the plasma ball from the Citron and prevents zombies behind it from being damaged. Like the other robotic zombies, it uses its robotic arms to eat plants with its metal sharp teeth, instead of crushing it. This zombie has a slightly higher toughness than the Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead but is also slightly slower. Description Robo-Cone Zombie, as its namesake, is a mechanized walker designed to resemble a cone that moves in a slow fashion. Atop the machine there's a yellow siren that plays in order to signify its arrival on the lawn along with its footsteps. As a reference to Plants vs. Zombies, the machine's color is similar to the headwear Conehead Zombie uses but unlike the cone worn by zombies it is made of metal which allows it to sustain a lot of damage from enemy attacks. The spherical window allows the driver to see out of the machine without leaving it unprotected. On the left portion of the machine, it has a lot of control buttons and red and green sirens respectively while in the middle portion, it has a mouth that is used to eat plants. Its limbs extend to attack plants using its scissor-shaped fingers. It has six legs, three on each side, with blue shoes at the bottom. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Stiff The armor-plated cone offers phenomenal protection for its pilot. Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket. Overview Robo-Cone Zombie absorbs 125 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, and 108 normal damage shots before dying at 125 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, Terror from Tomorrow, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 6 and Piñata Party (portal only) Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8 and "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 10, 14, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies General While it moves slowly, Robo-Cone Zombie has the highest amount of health of the machined zombies and is not to be ignored. A relieving fact is certainly the one that it has no special ability that could jeopardize the player's defense further. An E.M.Peach will disable the Robo-Cone Zombie for a short while, and this effect can be put to greater use with slowing effects from ice plants. Spikeweed and Spikerock can be used to attack in tandem with ice plants, as its already slow speed will let Spikeweeds and Spikerocks do plenty of damage. Citron is presented as a counter for machined zombies like Robo-Cone Zombie, and while it is certainly a powerful plant, its use should be limited to regular and early Terror from Tomorrow levels (up to 30) when dealing with them. One fed with Plant Food, however, can eliminate any close threats in high-packed levels. Magnifying Grass should be used wisely as it demands a high amount of sun to be efficient even against a few Robo-Cone Zombies. If you're on a shortage of sun, boosted Sun Beans can prove a good use, since not only can it instantly kill the zombie, it will also provide you with a mass amount of sun. If timed correctly, Potato Mine can greatly help the player by dealing admirable damage in a small space for little sun. As Robo-Cone Zombie moves slowly, the aforementioned plant can be used more liberally in the earlier parts of levels. Furthermore, a relatively small amount of damage is needed to finish it off this way. Terror from Tomorrow Robo-Cone Zombies paired with Gargantuar Primes are very dangerous and can be a deadly combination. As they come in higher concentrations as the player advances, peashooting plants become even less effective. With that in mind, area-of-effect plants with a high damage output (like Winter Melon, Banana Launcher, or Cherry Bomb) are vital. Only Mecha-Football Zombies can make a situation like that tougher. Even boosted plants should be considered, preferably Iceberg Lettuce due to its massively helpful halting. Highway to the Danger Room Robo-Cone Zombies are a huge threat in this Endless Zone with its high health, including its ability to get close to the player's house easily through portals. E.M.Peach cannot be used, as it is unavailable. Use Hurrikales to push them to a previous tile, Primal Wall-nut for stalling and Iceberg Lettuce to freeze them. Try to use Winter Melon and Cold Snapdragon, as both can do a good amount of damage and chill other zombies in a 3x3 radius when attacking. Banana Launcher can be used due to its high damage output, though keep in mind that it has a high sun cost and needs to recharge after attacking, thus you should avoid using them alone as your main offense to a Robo-Cone Zombie. Gallery Robo-Cone Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Robo-Cone Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon Sun Damaged.png|Robo-Cone Zombie in Sun Damaged achievement RoboConeHD.png|HD Robo-Cone Zombie ConeRobotBeaten.png|Defeated Robo-Cone Zombie 91TwHHo34aL. SL1500 .jpg|K'Nex Robo-Cone Zombie Hypno.png|A hypnotized Robo-Cone Zombie Teaserpin.jpg|Robo-Cone Zombie in a Far Future teaser Piñata Party Eating Robo Cone.jpg|Robo-Cone Zombie ate the player's brains. 1robo.jpg|First degrade 2robo.jpg|Second degrade 3robo.jpg|Third degrade 4robo.jpg|Fourth degrade 5robo.jpg|Fifth degrade 6robo.jpg|Sixth degrade ATLASES_ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHCONEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Robo-Cone Zombie sprites PoisonedRoboConeZombie.png|Poisoned Robo-Cone Zombie Rboconedisabled.jpeg|A Robo-Cone Zombie disabled by E.M.Peach IMG_20160923_175927.jpg|Robo-Cone Zombie absorbing Blooming Heart's projectile which deals maximum damage IMG_20160923_181637.jpg|Frozen Robo-Cone Zombie while being affected by Blooming Heart's projectile Trivia *When defeated, all the cracks on Robo-Cone Zombie from degrading will disappear. *It has the fourth highest health out of all non-boss zombies in the game, at 125 HP which is only less than the Gargantuars' 180 HP, Jurassic Gargantuar's 270 HP, and the Zombots. *Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Mecha-Football Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie (if still in a sarcophagus), Pianist Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), Explorer Zombie (if its torch is lit), Gargantuars, and Dr. Zomboss' Zombots are the only zombies that are immune from the instant-kill effect of Chili Bean so far. *It has a futuristic neck tie under its mouth. *If it is killed while slowed or stunned by E.M.Peach, the head of the zombie inside will seemingly hit the glass. *There is a K'nex Action Figure toy of the Robo-Cone Zombie, it is also called in the set "Conehead-mech". *According to the Almanac, the engineers who made the Robo-Cone based their design on the cone only because they had forgotten about the bucket, which is stronger than the cone. *At the end of the Far Future trailer, Robo-Cone Zombie is moving its arms to eat. *The player can hear a siren sound out of a Robo-Cone Zombie upon entering the lawn. *If it is killed by a single Sun Bomb, the player gets the Sun Damaged achievement. *It can generate the most amount of sun via Sun Bean, which is 1875 sun. *The word "Robo-cone" could be a pun on "Robocon", a robot contest in Asia, and Conehead Zombie's Cone. *When it finishes eating a plant, a part of the robotic mouth will turn green for a brief amount of time. *Robo-Cone Zombie, Imp, and Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that sit down when they die. See also *Robot zombies *Sun Damaged ru:Робо-конусный зомби Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies